The Tale of Two Sisters
by GeminiOwlWriter
Summary: Amelia and Daphne of Camelot, daughters of Tedros and Agatha, have lived their life happily in the palace walls of their parents. But when Amelia gets into the School for Good and Daphne gets into the School for Evil, they're opening a door to the biggest secret of their lives . . .
1. The Stymph

**Chapter One: The Stymph**

The night I got my Flowerground ticket was also the night the stymph barged through the walls of my sister Daphne's room, and flew away with her.

I'd proudly displayed my ticket to Daphne, expecting her glow with pride and love. But instead, I'd received a look of murderous rage from her, bubbling with hatred. "I was supposed to get one too," she'd hissed menacingly, eyes flashing.

I'd backed away in fear, too afraid to understand what kind of Evil made my loving sister look that way.

And that's when it happened.

The stymph crashed through the wall of the room with an earsplitting shriek, grabbing Daphne by the shoulders and hoisting her into the air. She didn't even have time to scream before the bird soared out of the hole it came from, still holding Daphne.

I'd ran screaming in terror to my parent's room, stuttering as they worriedly asked me what was going on. "T-the sty-ymph a-and Daphne G-GONE!" I yelled, gulping down shaky breaths.

"Amelia, what happened?!" my father cried, vaulting to his feet.

My mother simply turned paler and paler, soon as white as a ghost. "No, Tedros. It happened." she croaked, looking to me. "There's nothing we can do."

I looked at them frantically. How come my parents could just let my sister be carried away like that? Why did they look so scared? How was it even possible that my parents, Agatha and Tedros, Rulers of Camelot, the bravest people in all the land, would GIVE UP ON THEIR DAUGHTER?


	2. Secrets

Chapter Two: Secrets

My father sighed, looking at Agatha sadly. Then, slowly, he turned to me, fear and worry flickering in his eyes. "Amelia, this may. . . be hard but. . . your sister was taken to the School for Evil."

I dropped back, as if struck by a knife. "No. . ." I couldn't believe it. The girl who'd always fantasized with me about the school for Good, boys, classes, and everything else our parents had told us we'd inherit – was Evil.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's what happened," Agatha said. But her words were stilted, as if she wasn't letting on everything she knew. "And you are good."

I simply exploded. "You can't send me to Good WHEN MY SISTER IS SUFFERING IN EVIL! I have to be with her. We're best friends and SISTERS and how can she be EVIL?! THIS IS ALL A HUGE MISTAKE!"

I looked to my mother, who had tears in her eyes. "You should go pack. At least at lunch and forest groups you'll be able to see each other." she whispered turning away. Even my father just shook his head.

I went out, angry and confused. Were these the same parents? I would've never imagined them acting like this.

But just as I was about to stomp back to my room, I heard sobbing from the other side of the door. Silently, I leaned against it, straining to hear.

"Look, it's okay." Tedros was saying.

"But Sophie's going to kill me!" Agatha wailed. "I promised her! She's the DEAN of Evil! How can she avoid her now?"

"Who's Sophie?" I wondered. "And what does she have to do with my sister?"

"Well, now she's where she belongs. She was Evil and it would've been a disaster to make her Good. Look how it worked out for Sophie!" Tedros said, trying to calm down his queen.

I jumped, hearing my father walk near the door. As I scampered away, I pondered over the strange conversation I'd just heard. What were they talking about? Why were they acting so strange? Did I even know my parents anymore?


	3. Actually Evil

Chapter Three: Actually Evil

Daphne couldn't believe it. First, her sister had BETRAYED her, showing off her stupid Flowerground ticket, and now she'd been clinging for her life from a STYMPH. Tears fell from her eyes. How did it all go so wrong? It was supposed to be both of them with that ticket. Her face swelled with rage, imagining Amelia on the train, getting her schedule, meeting her roommates – without her.

But just then, the bird flew through a cloud, coming out the other end and revealing . . . the School for Good and Evil. "Just like Mom said," she breathed, taking in the two schools. She felt herself soar over the School for Good, hoping in vain that the bird would drop her, but instead it glided over, over, over and –

down into a black, sooty, glass covered beach, the School for Evil looming over her. Her eyes darted around, taking in the sight of of the jagged, jet black towers depicting epic deaths of Evers, the simply ugly students trailing slime and goo, and the ever-present lightning crackling above the towers, as if beckoning her in.

She expected to be repulsed at the sight of all the Evilness of the castle. But instead, she felt a tug in her heart, inching her forward, feeling like destiny was literally calling her.

And that's when it happened.

Daphne's eyes widened, fixated on the school, tasting blood in her mouth, her skin becoming as cold as ice. "I'm a Never," she realized, fists curling. All at once, thoughts came rushing into her. "I'm Evil. Not Good like I thought I was." She belted out a shrill, high cackle, smiling bloodily. She didn't care when she saw the cautious, yet scared looks of the other students. Because she realized she was home.


	4. Letters and Nemesis Dreams

Chapter Four: Letters & Nightmares

In a word, I was miserable. Even though the School for Good was the most glamorously magnificent place I've ever been to, the boys who I'd met at the Welcoming weren't as stuck-up and selfish as I imagined, and everyone was even nicer than the girls in Camelot, I couldn't shake the guilt of knowing I was here having fun, and my sister was stuck on the wrong side of the moat. I hugged my pillow to my chest. This was NOT the arrival I'd dreamed of.

Sighing, I got out of bed and turned on my desk lamp, studying my schedule again:

AMELIA OF CAMELOT

Good, 1st Year

Purity 3

Beautification Emma Anemone

Good Deeds Clarissa Dovey

Animal Communication Princess Uma

History of Heroism August Sader

Lunch

Princess Etiquette Pollux

Surviving Fairytales Yuba the Gnome

(Forest Group #3)

All of the classes seemed hard, especially Beautification. I was a mix of ugly bug eyes, blond hair, blue eyes, and a pale, bony figure like my mom, Agatha's. And makeup? Forget about it! My mom could barely apply blush properly, let alone teach me. She'd always insisted that I wouldn't need it anyway in life, which was all the better! I didn't want to waste time on something as tedious as that either.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing to my mom:

" _Dear Mom,_

 _I know you were right because Daphne was nowhere at the school for Good, so she must be at the school for Evil. Please help me. How can she be Evil when she was born from a Good family? You have to tell me how to save her. You can't actually believe. . ."_

Little did I know, across the moat, my sister was feeling totally the opposite of what I'd imagined. . .

Daphne drifted into dreams in her hard, moldy, burnt bed - feeling right at home, as impossible as it may seem. She wanted to hate this school and all of the things inside it, but her heart wasn't with the program. At the beach she'd given in, thinking _Hearts don't lie._ And she was right. Because only a Never would have a dream like hers:

In her dream, she was running through a crumbling castle, gnashing her teeth and tightening her fists in anger more intense than she'd ever felt before.

And that's when she saw Amelia, smiling down at her sincerely, soulful eyes glimmering. But then she brandished a knife, raising it high above her head, then bringing it down, right on her neck and then -

Daphne jerked up in bed, sweating, her heart racing. Her fists were curled, her eyes were wild and filled with hatred that she didn't even know the reason for. Daphne didn't know it then, but she had been having Nemesis Dreams.


End file.
